Anything but Normal
by RedFlare12
Summary: I'm Donald Davenport. Millionaire tech mogul and (let me never forget) a father to 8 kids. 2 of which I adopted, and raised. My life is anything but normal. Oh and did I mention that all my kids are bionic? Don't believe me? Read for yourself and have a look into my psychotic world!
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's my first story! I've written a lot for school and here it is on this website! This story is AU, which I just found out meant 'Alternate Universe'. This will be a small prologue into it. Oh and I know I posted this before, but something screwed up my computer and to protect all my documents, I had to remove all the documents. I'll work on my other story later, but I'll re-upload the first couple chapters of this!**_

* * *

In the Davenport family, there are 8 kids. (2 of which were adopted) The family went in order like this.

Adam(16): He's the oldest Davenport. His powers are super strength and laser eyes.

Bree(15): She's the fastest and oldest girl. Her powers are super speed.

Chase(15): He's the smartest boy ever! His powers include super senses.

Marcus(14): He can turn invisible and has super senses.

Ben(13): His powers include super strength

Leo(adopted)(13): He was adopted after his mother's death. His pwoers include fire balls and lighting fingers.

Danielle(Dani)(adopted)(12): She was adopted by Donald. Her powers include fire balls, and super speed.

Lucas**(My Official OC!)**(7): He's the youngest Davenport. His abilities include super senses and laser eyes.

Donald(Age Undecided): He is a tech billionaire who gave his children bionics so they could save the world. He's a single father raising 8 children. He has no abilities other than making money.

Eddy: He's Donald's snarky home security system.

In this house everything is set up to fit the bionic children's needs. They all wanted to be normal, so Donald gave them a normal life. Like their own rooms and they go to school.

Adam and Chase share a room.

Bree and Danielle share a room.

Leo and Marcus share a room.

Ben and Lucas share a room.

Donald sleeps alone in his room.

**(AN: Here's where the story intro begins. This is around Christmas time since thats when I started this story)**

* * *

Donald sat at his glass dining room table, working on paperwork.

"Hey Donnie!" Eddy said as his faced appeared on a nearby screen. Donald groaned as his pen fell atop the paper work.

"What Eddy?" Donald's words flew out of his mouth annoyed and stern. Those emotions came around a lot in his life.

"Just want you to know your kids are coming up the sidewalk" Eddy said in his snarky tone that rattled the inventors nerves.

Suddenly, without warning, the front door flew open as a small snowball hit Eddy's screen. Donald sighed. He knew this was the usual since it's winter and snows in Mission Creek. The fact that he was doing paper work did not change anything. Adam walked in the house with a bunch of snowballs in his hands. Suddenly he was followed by Ben, who jumped on his back and smashed a snowball in the center of his face.

"Oh it's on shortstack!" Adam yelled as he grabbed his younger brother and slung him on floor as the two began to wrestle. Bree and Danielle appeared in the doorway and tried to ignore the fight.

"You should've had all girls Dad!" Bree said while simultaneously nodding with her sister. "Yeah, I'm tired of all these smelly boys!" Danielle pitched in. The two sisters made their way up to their room to escape from the boy nation that is their home. Adam and Ben stood up.

"Boys if you're gonna fight, then do it in the lab and don't do it in your coats. I just bought those and I don't want a repeat of the laser eye incident" Donald warned. Ben stood up.

"Well maybe next time you won't buy me something that makes me look like a walking marshmallow!" Ben complained. Adam couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that's what happens when you tell me that you didn't care what kind I got you, so long as I don't interupt your video game tournament with Leo" Donald said while claiming his victory. Ben nodded while Adam snuck up and pulled his tobogan over his head. Chase and Marcus entered the room. Their red and gray coats were colored white from the fresh powder in the sky.

"Look Marcus, you can't come with me on my mathletes trip" Chase said. Marcus looked up to his brother since they were the only two (Who were old enough to go on missions) with super smarts.

"Pleeeaaaasssseeee!?" Marcus begged. Chase shook his head. "No. Sorry little guy, you can't come" Chase said while making his way to Donald. "I'm only a year younger than you!" Marcus said in a huff. Chase just laughed. "You're still smaller" Chase resumed his before conversation and approached Donald.

"Dad please tell Marcus why he can't go with me to my Mathletes trip to Mission Creek University" Chase said. Donald rolled his eyes.

"Marcus why don't you stay here and help me work on some projects?" Donald asked Marcus. He seemed a little upset but got over it. Marcus strolled down to the lab, leaving Chase, Adam, Ben, and Donald in the living room.

"Where's your other brothers?" Donald asked. Chase pointed to the door and as if on que, Leo and Lucas entered the room. Lucas stopped and watched his two older brothers fight on the floor.

"Dad, Adam and Ben are fighting again!" Lucas said while pointing to Adam and Ben, who were locked into combat on the floor.

"I know. Now Chase help your brother with his homework" Donald said. Chase nodded and removed his coat. He then took Lucas to the bar.

"Okay, let's work" Chase said in an overly happy voice. Lucas laughed and brought out his homework. Leo approached Donald.

"Hey Dad, can I have a raise in my allowance?" Leo asked. Donald looked as if he was thinking about it.

"How much?" He asked. He was afraid of the answer. He knew this was going to drain his wallet.

"5,000 dollars?" Leo asked while leaning on his side and smiling nervously. Donald let out an empty laugh and faced his apparently dillusional son.

"Sure, right after Lucas stops making you, Adam, Ben, and Chase check for monsters under his bed" Donald said. Leo frowned a little. Did his father really have to shoot him down like that? Donald turned his attention to his two boys who were fighting on the floor.

"Are you two done?" He asked annoyed. Ben and Adam looked at eachother. "Sure, why not?" Ben said. The two got up. Adam walked over to Lucas and picked him up.

"Adam we're trying to work here" Chase said. "Aw, come on. You know he loves piggy back rides! Plus, tell this cute little smile 'no'" Adam said while pointing to Lucas's toothy smile. Adam just ran out of the room with Lucas on his back, leaving Ben and Chase standing there.

"We should probably stop those two" Ben suggested. The two nodded in agreement and ran after Adam and Lucas.

Donald sighed and took a seat on the couch. That was a usual weekday. Snow or now snow. He layed his head back until his two daughters rushed downstairs.

"Dad!" Bree yelled. He groaned and layed his head back. His life just can't be normal, can it?

* * *

_**So how was that first chapter? I can't wait to hear reviews and post more chapters! I hope this works and I guess I'll see you all next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Woohoo! New chapter! First official chapter of this incredibly awesome story! Now there are some things I forgot in the intro so here they are. **_

_**Danielle: RedFlare does NOT own Lab Rats. If you take him to court and try to sue him, he will kick your butt in court since he is a great 13 year old attourney...I just gave away his age, didn't I?**_

_**Me: Yep, oh well! I'm 13 who cares?**_

_**Ben: Noone**_

_**Me: You know what? I own you and Danielle and Lucas plus some future OCs**_

_**Lucas: You don't own me. My Dad does**_

_**Ben: I'll explain it to him later...**_

_**Danielle: Please do**_

_**Me: Oh and some clarification about Leo and Danielle; Leo was adopted when his mother died after his father abandoned them. Danielle was put up for adoption, she does not know she was adopted.**_

_**Danielle: WHAT!?**_

_**Me: Nothing...**_

_**Me: Now on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Everyone was in their rooms asleep, considering it was about 7:00 on a Friday and school started at 8:00. Plus..it's a Friday, noone wants to get up. Donald however was already up and getting his coffee. He was almost ready to begin the nearly impossible task of waking up his kids. He took one last sip of coffee and began trekking up the stairs. His first stop was Bree and Danielle's room. He opened the door slightly, only to reveal a pink and purple room with two beds on each side.

"Bree, Dani, time to get up" He said a little loudly. He noticed movement on the beds. "You two better get up before the boys hog the bathrooms" He warned while smiling slightly. He noticed Bree got up and walked over to Danielle's bed. He flipped on the lights.

"Morning my princesses" He said. They both looked at him. Their hair were in clumps and all messed up. Bree sneered and Danielle just rolled her eyes.

"Morning Daddy" Danielle said while walking past him. Bree walked past him and made their way downstairs. Donald took a deep breath. Now to wake up the boys. He looked at the room doors. Three rooms, six kids, one Dad. There was no way he would succeed without major help. He walked into Adam and Chase's room.

"Boy's get up. I've got chocolate chip pancakes in the kitchen" Donald said. Adam immediately got up. He then dragged Chase out of bed. "Adam let me sleep!" Chase groaned. Chase's efforts were useless against someone who has the strength of ten men.

"No, Dad's got pancakes in the kitchen!" Adam said. Chase struggled to his feet and followed Adam out of the room. Donald quickly stopped the two.

"Uh uh uh. After you help me wake up the others" Donald said while smirking. Adam and Chase split up and went into different rooms. Chase went into Ben and Lucas's room, Adam went into Marcus and Leo's room, and Donald went down to the kitchen to compliment himself on a job well done.

Chase entered Ben and Lucas's room. He approached Ben and gently shook him awake. "Come on Benji, get up" He said. Ben opened his eyes and looked at Chase. His dark brown hair was all messed up. He pretty much had a flock of duck tails everywhere.

"5 more minutes" Ben groaned while trying to fall back asleep. Chase quickly lifted Ben and stood him up on the floor. "Just go get some breakfast and get dressed" Chase said. Ben groaned and exited the room. Chase then walked over to Lucas.

"Luky, time to get up" He said. Lucas fluttered his eyes open and smiled when he saw Chase. Lucas's light brown hair was slightly messed up.

"Chasey!" He said while holding his arms out. Chase knew that meant he wanted to be picked up. He did that reutine since he was 3. Chase picked Lucas up as he wrapped his arms around Chase's neck. Chase carried Lucas downstairs, leaving Adam to wake up Marcus and Leo.

Adam slightly opened the door and found Marcus and Leo sleeping on the small gaming couch they had there. Adam flipped on the lights and woke Marcus and Leo up.

"Wha? Where are we?!" Marcus asked in an alarming tone. "In trouble. We're you two playing these all night?" Adam asked while placing his hands on his hips. Marcus and Leo had a sudden fill of fear. They were scared of Adam when he got like this.

"Please don't tell Dad!" Leo pleaded. Adam narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but you two better be ready in 15 minutes" Adam said sternly. Leo and Marcus scrambled downstairs with Adam behind them. The whole family was finally downstairs. Until Bree and Danielle went to go get ready for school.

"Bree have you seen my brush?" Danielle asked. Bree looked in the bathroom cabinet. She scrounged around medicine, toothbrushes, and other items.

"Here it is" Bree said while handing it to Danielle. "Thanks Bree" "No problem Dani" Suddenly Chase appeared in the doorway.

"Bree, I need your help with what to wear" Chase said. Bree immediately spit out her water that she was gargling. "For what?" She asked while wiping her mouth dry.

"The Mathletes are having a huge meeting and I can't show up in sweats and stuff" He said. Bree sighed. "Fine, but you have to listen to what I say" Bree said while folding her arms. Danielle tried to keep her laughter in.

"Fiiiiiine" Chase groaned. With that, the two siblings went to Chase and Adam's room to go through clothes. Ben and Lucas were in their room getting ready.

"Lucas where's my favorite shirt. The one with the zombie head that says 'I'm dying to get out of school' ?" Ben asked. Lucas hopped on his bed and pulled out Ben's shirt.

"Why was it on your bed?" Ben asked. Lucas looked at the floor nervously. "Because, when you stayed the night with your friends, I had a nightmare, so I used your shirt as a replacement you" Lucas said. Ben smiled and grabbed his shirt.

"Aw. Well next time could you atleast go see Adam, Chase, Leo, or Marcus?" Ben asked. Lucas nodded and continued getting ready for school.

Downstairs Donald was waiting for everyone. He had their lunches prepared and their backpacks in check. He paired up all their stuff. He basically had a system for everything to sit while the kids get ready. Adam's stuff was the dark blue lunchbox with the black backpack and the dark gray coat on top. Bree's was the purple backpack with a matching lunchbox, and the pink and brown pea coat on top. Danielle's consisted of the same thing except her stuff was purple and the coat was light blue. Leo's was a zombie pig backpack with a matching lunchbox and a dark blue hoodie. Ben's was a Nike backpack with a lunchbox that had a picture of a piece of bacon on it with the black puffy coat on top. Marcus's was the green backpack with the slightly larger lunchbox and a red and black coat on top. Chase's stuff was the messenger bag with a gray lunchbox with the black and gray coat on top. Lucas's was the dinosaur backpack with an orange lunchbox and a puffy green camo coat on top of it. Donald smiled at his efficiency. He heard foot steps from upstairs and grabbed his keys.

"Are you all ready?" He yelled up to the upstairs section of the mansion. He heard varients of almost and yes. He sighed and grabbed his coat. While his back was turned, Adam, Danielle, and Marcus came down the stairs and grabbed their stuff.

"Bree's helping Chase, and Ben and Lucas are on their way" Adam said while putting his coat on. Donald nodded.

"Ok here's your stuff sweety" Donald said while handing Danielle her coat and bags. "Thanks Dad" She responded a little sadly. Donald noticed her sadness. He knew why she was sad, and he knew how to help.

"How about after school I take you out for ice cream?" He asked his youngest daughter. Danielle nodded and quickly and happily. Adam and Marcus laughed. Their motto was if their sisters were happy, then so were they. Ben and Lucas walked down the steps.

"Ben I told you the school didn't approve of that shirt" Donald said a little annoyed. "I'll just wear a hoodie over it. Besides, the coaches don't care if I wear it" Ben said. Donald sighed. In Ben's world, if his football coach didn't care what he wore, neither did he and if his coach allowed it, then he thinks the whole school will. Lucas was wearing a blue t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt. Donald handed Lucas his coat and his his backpack.

"Now I don't want to hear about you throwing snowballs during recess" Donald said while zipping up Lucas's coat for him.

"Fiiine" Lucas groaned out. Donald looked up to see Bree and Chase walking downstairs. Bree was wearing a pink sweater with jeans and regular shoes. It is a Friday after all.

"Ok Chase is all set for the cold and for his nerd get together" Bree said. Chase grabbed his stuff. Bree chose a dark green sweater and a gray puffy vest. "It's a Mathlete meeting. We need to look professional and we're not nerds!" Chase defended.

"So that's why you're dressed all fancy. I just thought you had another screw loose or something" Ben said. Chase sneered as he put his coat on and threw Ben's at him. Leo walked down all in sweats and dragging his feet.

"What happened to you mister?" Donald asked. Leo tried to seem as awake as possible but that wasn't going to happen.

"He was too busy killing zombies to sleep" Marcus said while smirking at Leo. Donald turned his attention to Leo.

"Leo how could you stay up all night and do nothing but video games?" Donald said while tapping his foot on the floor. Leo looked down at the floor in guilt and walked over to grab his stuff. "It's really simple. I just don't sleep" Leo said smartly. Donald narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly how to do deal with this.

"Well you're gonna have to sleep when I take that console out of your room" Donald said while taking a victory sip of his coffee. Leo turned in shock.

"What? That's so unfair!" He said. Everyone looked at Leo. "I know it was fair. Just couldn't think of anything to say!" Leo said. Donald rolled his eyes and resumed making sure everyone was ready for school. Everyone piled in the family van and went off to school.

* * *

_-During School-_

Adam, Bree and Chase entered Mission Creek High School. All happy and surprisingly in a good mood considering the antics of their family from that morning.

"So when's your mathlete thing?" Bree asked as they made their way to her locker. "During 6th period tell Dad we'll be back around 5:00" Chase said. "Don't stay there too long, Adam's got practice and Ben has a game tonight" Bree warned. Ever since Adam got Ben into football, their schedules have been completely revolving around sports.

"I know, I know. Noone cares about what I do in my life" Chase mumbled. Adam and Bree just looked at him. They hardly heard what he said, but they knew it was something. Naturally, of course, they just let it be. Adam and Bree leave Chase at his locker.

* * *

_**There's chapter 1! The next chapter I'll put in some point of views. So how do you all feel about the whole Chase being neglected part of the story plot? Pretty awesome right? Well there's more to come! Remember to R&amp;R!**_


End file.
